Kloud Nine
by RussleKun
Summary: In which Ciel requests something from Sebastian.. SO REDOING THIS ONE!


A/N: …Hee!

"S-Sebastian~!!" Ciel cried out, arching while his butlers tongue glided over a nipple that was displayed from his torn shirt.

He set his hand on the table, accidentally knocking over the game of chess Ciel had lost at to Sebastian. His shirt was torn off the rest away to reveal pale flesh and slightly pink nipples.

Slowly, they moved to the bed, discarding clothes along to way to make a trail from the table. Sebastian shoved Ciel onto the bed. Ceil let his arms fall loosely along the bed, his face flushed and his eyes half lidded. Sebastian kissed lightly down his chest, then bit down hard onto his nipple. Immediately, Ciel arched and cried out, "Harder~!!"

Sebastian bit down slightly harder, stopping at the taste of blood running to his lips and touching his tongue. He licked it away, smirking up at Ciel. Ciel gasped out slightly, flushing and panting, his lips curving upwards slightly.

The butler started moving his hand slowly over Ciel's member. The boy shivered and bucked into the hand, moaning out the demon's name.

Ciel blinked as Sebastian randomly pulled out a small, thin tube. He gasped, tossing his head back as the base of the tube tickled the head of his member. Sebastian slowly slid it into the slit. Ciel's eyes went wide, and he arched, his legs buckling slightly. "M-more~!" he begged weakly, helplessly.

Sebastian chuckled slightly, moving the tube in and out slowly, wiggling it some. Ciel arched, crying out loudly. Without taking the tube out, Sebastian pressed a finger into his Young Master, swirling it. Ciel groaned, pressing back. "S-Sebastian, f-fu-fuck meee~!" he pleaded.

The demon nodded slowly, smirking widely and grabbing Ciel's leg, placing the back of his knee over his shoulder before removing the finger and slowly thrusting into him. Ciel bit his lip, failing to muffle a moan as the tube slit out of him. Sebastian began slamming into him deeply, roughly, quickly. Ciel panted, breathing slowly becoming difficult as he spent it all on moaning out for more.

Ciel let out a loud, growly moan as Sebastian continued rocking into him, his cock touching and rubbing against Ciel's prostate and causing the boy to arch violently off the bed, wrapping his legs tightly around his butler and press back against him, swirling his hips. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of Ciel's cock. Sebastian gripped his Young Master tightly in his hands, running his finger over his leaking slit and caressing that spot. Ciel's eyes snapped open widely, and he screamed as he came all over Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian pulled out of him, looking down at his hand before holding it to Ciel. "Clean it up, Young Master," he said, smirking.

Ciel blushed, but nodded, grabbing Sebastian's wrist and licking his fingers slowly, swirling his tongue around them. He took them into his mouth, humming slightly. Sebastian let out a low, quiet groan as Ciel did so, slowly moving the fingers in and out of his mouth. Ciel smiled slightly, taking them out and turning around. "S-Sebastian hasn't cum yet, so you can keep fucking me neh~" he said, his eyes hazy with lust.

The butler smirked at this, then grabbed the boy's hips, titling them upwards for better access. Sebastian placed the tip of his leaking member to Ciel's entrance, then shoved into him, groaned lowly and pausing a moment as he re-entered his master. Ciel cried out, arching and crying out the other's name. He smirked some, slapping Ciel on the ass as he slowly started moving in and out of him. Ciel arched into the bed, moaning out at the slap to his ass. Sebastian continued, spanking him again, the sound of his hand slamming against Ciel's butt echoing loudly. He continued to slam into him deeply, reaching his prostate again.

Ciel cried out as his prostate was hit again, bucking and moving back roughly against Sebastian's manhood, drooling slightly. Sebastian continued to rapidly rock his hips back and forth, letting out a quiet moan as he did so. He gripped Ciel's member tightly in his hand. Ciel gasped out as he came all over the sheets.

Sebastian chuckled, clicking his tongue and pulling out. "My my, Young Master. How dirty," he almost purred.

Ciel panted heavily, then grabbed Sebastian and pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of his and straddling him. He kissed down his butler's stomach, licking the tip of his cock shyly, then slowly taking him into his mouth. Sebastian let out a quiet moan, gripping the back of Ciel's head and inching his lips down even further. Ciel flushed some, then started sucking, licking up Sebastian's pre-cum. He rolled his tongue around the tip of Sebastian's cock, the slowly started bobbing his head up and down again.

Sebastian fisted Ciel's hair, moving him even further down on his member. Ciel gagged slightly. "All the way, Young Master," Sebastian murmured huskily.

Ciel looked up at him, his eyes glazed over, then he slowly moved his lips down, down, until his swallowed him slowly. He took a deep breath in through his nose and deep throated him for an extra distance, pulling back and coughing as Sebastian groaned lowly, cumming all over Ciel's face. Ciel flushed slightly, licking his lips of the salty liquid.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "oh no, I made a mess," he said, gently cupping Ciel's face in his hands and licking up his semen, then kissing Ciel.

Ciel blinked his eyes shut tiredly, kissing back and falling asleep mid-kiss. Sebastian chuckled a bit more, pulling back after a moment and then covering him with the blanket.

**A/N: Oh my…. O////O**

**The next one is also under Sebastian and Ciel, then Lovely Ecstasy~~ **


End file.
